


Doppelgänger

by itouorange



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊吉尔伽美什(弓)×限制/零毁＊FGO背景＊私设大量游戏召唤定义





	Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> ＊吉尔伽美什(弓)×限制/零毁  
> ＊FGO背景  
> ＊私设大量游戏召唤定义

 

这个世界上存在过另一个卫宫士郎。

既对也不对的说法。若是遵循第二魔法的多重次元曲折理论，存在于此世界的魔法使，可借由平行宇宙的干涉之法，从根源之涡<Akashic>中，尚属于人理可归统的那部分异变范围——理论上是无限，“提取”千千万万个卫宫士郎。

没有出现这种量产机遍地走的可怖场景，并非第二法继承者的远坂凛，不希望其他平行世界来的卫宫士郎，过多涉及她的生活；这里的远坂凛与自己，只是同为高中校友的疏远关系，在卫宫士郎看来是极容易接受的。毕竟“卫宫士郎”与远坂凛的牵葛，要归结于这个世界不存在的那一场圣杯战争。普通人卫宫士郎所暗自钦慕的优等同级生，仅仅作为青春记忆的一景，被长年摆放于凝结的浮尘之下。

自己被平行世界召唤，与远坂凛或第二法并无深邃关系——更何况就连远坂凛，也已经随着化为灰烬的未来，一同不复存在；只是卫宫士郎的灵基，好巧不巧被人理记录为适合这个机构借助的力量。打从作为“道具”现界的那一刻，就是身处环堵之外只有皑皑白雪的、海拔数千米之上的高原孤地。

记忆犹新的是被召唤系统<阿赖耶>赋予使命的过程。线条分明的时间在瞬间呈现为浓稠胶着的液态化，对于此间的漫长抑或短暂，既是无法感知又像二者皆有。意识与肉体水乳交融，被巨大的推力驱赶进一片黑寂，既像是自己成了粒子对撞机中的毫厘物质，被裹满尖锐；又近似狭窄产道中的胎儿，接受柔软却有力的挤压。光是嘈乱喧嚣的、风是群青色的，最后连错位的五感也被剥离，自己像沙包一样被用力掷出——

再次触发听觉的，是意料之外的一句日语。“没有事吧？”飓风风眼的外缘，是穿着白色制服的亚裔少年，与他身旁烟粉发色的娇俏少女。“卫宫士郎”拾起落在地上的羽织，走下召唤阵。“Limited/Zero Over”——报上增幅机能的称谓作为现阶段自己的名讳，或许比“卫宫士郎”这个被遗留在另一个世界的身份，要好得多。

少年与少女无垢的赤忱，是出乎“卫宫士郎”料想的，尤其是在理解了迦勒底在执行的任务<责任>之后。纵使拥有能够观测未来的仪器、穿梭过去时间断层的巨大装置，以及魔术协会从世界各处网罗来的顶尖人才，肩负修复人理这一历史使命，听来仍然很是虚无缥缈、不具实感。更有甚，进行灵子转移从而修复人理的，就是两个十六七的孩子。藤丸立香稚气未脱的青涩面庞，以及演算精确的英灵召唤系统，让“卫宫士郎”的心底生出熟谙却异样的违和感。

再一次触及这种诡谲的格格不入，是在被召唤的一个月后。这一次是摧枯拉朽排山倒海的架势，“特异点F——冬木”的字眼，近乎等同惊雷落下的声响效果。

“卫宫士郎”不可置信地盯住罗马尼·阿基曼，厉声问这不是你们此前就已经成功修复的特异点吗？罗马尼·阿基曼没有料到リミゼロ会有如此尖锐的反应，错愕间失去言语表达。“大概……大概是出现了新的未知干涉力，总之——拜托你们了！”医者双手合十抵在额间以示歉意的动作，让“卫宫士郎”察觉是自己冲动了。作为一件魔术礼装，Limited/Zero Over的个体意识似乎过剩。

作为藤丸立香的增幅道具，一并进入灵子筐体。再睁眼时，是铺天盖地的鲜红火舌舔舐山岩的地狱怖景，与记忆里类同的腥烈气味。几乎一样的，“前一个”世界的自己，就是在这片炙炎侵蚀的土地上，与言峰绮礼进行了二人之间的最后也是唯一的一战。差异的是，大空洞前方的言峰绮礼，换作了金发血眼的古老英灵。

这里不存在记录中的其他出场者。没有黑色的Saber，没有被黑泥污染的影从者，没有Caster职介的爱尔兰光之子。被红色灼烧的视野里，只是出现了不被迦勒底亚斯记载的第八位从者。

听见藤丸立香“这里没有大圣杯”、“那个看起来不善的从者又是谁”一类的惊呼，“卫宫士郎”缓缓开口：吉尔伽美什，在其他平行空间中，从冬木第四次圣杯战争中存活下来的从者——不过这里，大概是被抑制力<盖亚>送到特异点的吧。”“吉尔伽美什？那个历史上乌鲁克王朝的暴君？等等——从第四次圣杯战争中存活？那么与你经历过的圣杯战争——”点头，“啊，是知道的家伙，只是不是我遇到<认识>的。”想起久远的事。浸染黑泥而取得肉身的第英灵，最终化作被圣杯孕育之恶污染的樱，吞吃入腹的最大魔力源——等了解到这个细节，也是魔术协会对圣杯战争进行复核调查的半年后。

仅仅是曾经打过照面的程度，却被英灵投以端察的森冷目光。高处的吉尔伽美什以轻蔑的态度发问：真可笑，那是什么装束？未来<人理>被烧毁，你就干起更低贱的活计了呵，杂种。鄙夷的话语里是与自己颇为熟识的口吻，“卫宫士郎”却绞尽脑汁也想不起自己与吉尔伽美什有过更多的接触。

“什么，那副呆子的眼神——”英灵睨起猩红的双眼，又在顷刻间浮出顿悟的神思。“啊，是这样，看起来是我寻错人了。失策了。就算是作为杂种的一贯素质，也有个体差异呵。”吉尔伽美什低沉转为高亢的笑声中，是刻意掩盖的一分悲怆——在察觉到这一点后，不明就里的消极感情在“卫宫士郎”的意识里过了电，只是电光火石的速度，还来不及把握琢磨，已经瞬时从心间滑走。

被接近的刹那，异样感像冰冷阴湿的湖水将“卫宫士郎”的意志吞没。有自己从未了解<阅读>过的记忆翻江倒海地浸蚀入脑，妄图用“它们”尖尖的脑袋钻破心魄，释出尖齿中具有致幻效用的毒液。耳边是英灵的低语：成为道具，是你自己选的。——做什么不做什么都是自己选的。

像在心慌意乱地惦念什么，“卫宫士郎”赶忙转过身去看吉尔伽美什离去的方向。轮廓已经很浅了，有淡金色的光从男人的身上剥落，掉进尘屑里就像水蒸气霎时消散无痕。被少年握住手腕拉扯奔逃，才知觉特异点正在被不可知的力量施以肃清。

冬木的特异点，就像一台凭空摆出的实验话剧，既不精致也不合乎逻辑。没有情节更没有引申；布景阴森可怖的主舞台上，从始至终都只有吉尔伽美什一位角色。没有修复人理的必要，这里并非历史轨迹的一环，不过是被架空在宇宙中的一粒埃尘。英灵也没有启用力量，吉尔伽美什只是站在那里、走过来说一些难以捉摸的话，然后消失。

_做什么不做什么，都是自己选的。_

对于这个凭空显现又凭空覆灭的特异点，罗马尼·阿基曼也下不了定论，一群人最后讨论出“大概是哪里出了岔子”的牵强解释；只是这个“哪里”都是无迹可循。倒是达芬奇一副喜眉笑眼的模样，认为这一次取得的吉尔伽美什的灵核数据很是受用，在做好必要的准备后，召唤成功的可能性很大。藤丸立香露出小孩子的纯净笑脸，说虽然那个王看起来脾气很差，但作为即战力却是再优秀不过的从者。

材料的备选费了一些时日，但终归是完妥的召唤。只是杵在远处，隐隐约约目睹到召唤的部分过程。听见传来骄矜自傲的话语声，才打算掉头离开，却被投掷的锁链缠紧手臂。对上吉尔伽美什的狞红的蛇目，是如同前一次带有鄙薄成分的端详，眼底却是全然的陌生。英灵抛出一句这件<个>魔术礼装我要了，扯住天之锁，头也不回地大步流星。“卫宫士郎”感觉自己像古时候被押解的囚犯，戴着手镣在吉尔伽美什身后亦步亦趋。耳朵里钻进御主“是啊，吉尔伽美什和リミゼロ的相性会很好”的天真童言。抬起眼，缄口不言地凝视着吉尔伽美什的高大背影，不属于“卫宫士郎”的记忆浮上表层灵感。

“卫宫士郎”没有告诉任何人，从特异点冬木回来后，自己频频映现的梦境。

梦里的人是“自己”与吉尔伽美什。

英灵与人类的其一差别，就是前者无法在睡眠中生成梦境；英灵都缺乏的类人拟态，更不要提只是作为魔术礼装被召唤来的自己。那是一样容貌不同灵魂的卫宫士郎，第一次梦见他就了解到这一点。拥抱接吻甚至于魔力补充，“卫宫士郎”不明白这些行为其中的含义。说是情人吗——梦里吉尔伽美什眼中的嫌恶，远远抵过微不足道的爱意。一段以撕咬和厮磨各作天秤一端的砝码来维稳的古怪关系——是旁观者的“卫宫士郎”至多能看懂的片面；至于那个卫宫士郎与那个吉尔伽美什，到底在向着对方汲取什么，已经是自己再参悟不到的。

作为吉尔伽美什固定魔术礼装的是Limited/Zero Over，自己在迦勒底的身份是魔术增幅道具；就如特异点里的吉尔伽美什所说，做什么是自己选的。每天跟随在吉尔伽美什身后，发挥作为一件魔术礼装的功用。没有被温柔对待过，也不至于出现不能忍受的粗暴，近乎完美的上下级关系大概就指的如此。

等到有一天仔细掰手指去算，已经很长时间没有梦见<被输送>“自己”与吉尔伽美什相关的记忆。没有松一口气的轻快，也不觉得有继续下去的必要。更是从未想过有一天，在与迦勒底的契约终结之后，尝试前往与人类史割裂开的那处时间断轴，去翻阅满满几柜子的被谱成文字的干涩记忆。被强烈作用在自己身上的梦境，或许是那千千万万个卫宫士郎之一的刻意为之，目的不明，应该是执着那一类。于是他到最终还是没有了解，“他们”之间算是哪一回事。

最后一次做梦，是梦到这个世界，在人理毁灭前的卫宫士郎。是个普通人，在成年后放弃钻研魔术选择了升学。从事的职业是自己初中时候的梦想，勤勤恳恳的小律师，不富足倒也问心无愧。

“卫宫士郎”站在梦境的尖尖琉璃色顶端，俯瞰那个与自己长相几乎无差的陌生人。一个、两个，加上自己算是三个。三个世界的卫宫士郎，三场截然不同的人生；他无法评断谁的更精彩或是更安逸，单单知道自己这个卫宫士郎，身后走过的路是什么样的形状什么颜色的风景——做什么不做什么都是自己选的。

有一段时间他看吉尔伽美什，眼睛里会折射出两具身影，一个是当前自己要遵从辅佐的英灵，一个是特异点里眼睛红得要滴出血、滴到自己脸上的吉尔伽美什。是并非多真切的幻象，不需一秒就能恢复如常，负面影响更是不存在。到后来二重身的吉尔伽美什不再侵蚀视觉，梦也不再做，“卫宫士郎”照常走在英灵的身后，只是低下脑袋活动手腕，被桎梏的异样感已经淡忘得差不多。

却在仰起头时，唇上被柔软的触感覆盖。

吉尔伽美什的吻比“卫宫士郎”意想要来的斯文，与梦里看见的残忍大相径庭。不是一贯强取豪夺的作风，类如细长针尖探入含苞的花蕊，处处的小心庇护，更像在寻觅未曾可知的奇珍异宝。

“可恶，莫名其妙看到了低劣至极的记忆<记录>。”难得看到吉尔伽美什显出满是懊恼的不悦，“卫宫士郎”不由得笑了一声。

“——是啊。”

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Doppelgänger = 二重身


End file.
